Axially sealing systems typically include at least two conically engage, fluid-passed parts, typically referred to as male and female components. The male and female components develop a sealing action when engaged and pressed to each other by a minimum pretensioning force. Some of these systems include separate sealing mediums disposed between the male and female components. Due to the specific geometry of the components, the pretensioning force may lead to maximized contact forces at surfaces which control the sealing action, such as flank surfaces, cone walls, or similar surface configurations intensifying a thrust force, for example. Therefore, depending on different operating conditions, minimum pretensioning forces are specified which are maintained over respective operating cycles, which results in a maximization of materials used.
For systems with higher operating pressures, axially fitting sealing systems which include solid metal blocks (fitting blocks, connection blocks) provided with matching male and female seal components which engage when the metal blocks are pressed to each other are often used, thus facilitating the required sealing function.
Pressing the components together is performed due to the simplicity of the connection means, which minimizes a cost thereof. However, problems arise when the pretensioning force varies, which may be caused by material fatigue, settling, different thermal coefficients of expansion of the components used or temperature variations, for example.
Air conditioning units include a number of aluminium components provided directly as sealing components of axially sealing systems, particularly when used in vehicles. However, aluminium components tend to settle and be susceptible to overloads, which can lead to irreversible damage or deformation. Furthermore, aluminium components are typically combined with components made of other materials in axially sealing systems. Due to different thermal coefficients of expansion, wider variations of temperature can cause stresses in the system, which can lead to the above mentioned overloading of the aluminium components.
Such material combinations typically are given if one fitting block of an axially sealing system is made of steel, while a corresponding fitting block is made of aluminium, wherein both blocks are pressed together by steel connection means, such as with steel bolts or screws. Bolts or screws are typically used because of a tensile strength thereof. However, these crews or bolts have a different thermal coefficient of expansion than the aluminium block. Therefore, temperature changes may cause stresses that deform the aluminium irreversibly, which may lead to a deterioration of the seal created between the components of the system. The deterioration may allow a contained fluid to leak from the system, which is undesirable.
To address this problem, fastening means are known that securely connect structural elements with different thermal coefficients of expansion to each other over wide temperature ranges without damaging the structural elements. For example, EP 0020120 A1, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses the use of screws or bolts provided with disc springs to keep electrical connections in secure contact over a wide temperature range.
Further, DE 101 96 995 B4, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses stapled arrangements of frame-shaped carrier components, which include a number of peltier elements that are firmly fixed to each other by means of screws or bolts with disc springs.
Both applications include screws or bolts provided with disc springs that are used to balance thermal stresses in multi-part structures, thus securing permanent mechanical contact between different assemblies while the temperature varies significantly.
However, in systems which require the assembly of several components which are positionable stationary relative to each other and must be maintained in permanent contact to each other, wherein the permanent contact must be kept over a wide temperature range and surplus contact pressure must be secured in order to produce a sealing effect towards fluids, those screwed connections with an elastically deflectable transfer component, which can transfer forces produced by the connection elements to components to be held, has previously not been developed.
Additionally, an axially sealing system for use in a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system of motor vehicles having refrigerants flowing at relatively high pressures, where the sealing effect must be maintained at substantially all times; has not been developed. Further, a system which can accommodate disturbing accelerations due to shocks or vibrations, have not been developed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce an improved axially sealing system for use in a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system of a vehicle, wherein a reliability, an ease of assembly, and an adaptability to various operating conditions thereof are maximized, and an amount of materials and a cost of production thereof are minimized.